Dress Me Up
by FailingDemi
Summary: “Everything makes the difference, Hikaru. And this is crossdressing, my sanity doesn’t need to be encouraged to commit suicide. So if you would kindly remove that piece of woman’s underwear from my sight, everything will be well,” Kaoru hissed. [HikaKao]


This is disgusting. If your mind isn't at the right place like all other normal humans, you should leave. This is my warning.

**Disclaimer: This is AU-and in the same dimension of _Scenario_-there are some changed things in appearance and slightly in** **attitude. And I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

**The Second in the Cherry Series**

* * *

"_I refuse."_

"_Why not?" he pestered, with an annoying smile. The other stood frozen on his ground, gazing at the small…small…pink dress…a lingerie, no less! He was sure that a boy would not wear that retarded piece of clothing no matter what._

_Even if his dignity was thrown away—_

_He would still not wear the dress! Written on his face was a wide spread blush, and he covered his face._

"_I-It's a stupid dress, Hikaru. I don't want to be your stupid model," he said with a twitch in his eye. The younger man crossed his arms and looked away from the man sitting in his chair._

_Hikaru laughed as he twirled the pen in his hand. He leaned backwards on his chair, and smirked at his little brother. "Is it really a trouble, Kaoru?" _

_Kaoru made a face while jumping onto his bed. He brought the pillow close to him and glared at Hikaru from his position. "I don't understand why the hell you rather play around during the day at work. And when you come home-" Kaoru threw his hands and pillow into the air. "BAM! You need to do your stinking work, and you FORCE me to wear your idiotic designs!" _

_Hikaru only smiled. The twenty-four year old only fumed, while the grip on the pillow tightened slightly. Kaoru continued ranting into his pillow. "I really, really hate it when you sleep late. Whenever I sleep, you'd prod me awake to comment your designs every five minutes! Do you think I know what the hell you are drawing?"_

"_Whatever, Kaoru," Hikaru hummed, spinning back to his desk. He pouted at the silk dress, and murmured worriedly to himself. "And I just finished sewing this too…now whatever can I do? The models went home at five…and it's disrespectful to call them up at three o' clock in the morning…The designs are due for tomorrow, and I need a small, skinny person to try it on."_

"_Try it on yourself," Kaoru hissed, as he pulled the covers over himself. He had just finished a book and he was exhausted of all that typing. He should have been a designer like his brother but Kaoru opted to become an author. And after spending sleepless nights and days typing, his eyes were as heavy as lead. He buried his face into his pillow, and was about to fall asleep when—_

"_Kaoru, I'm going to be leaving for several weeks."_

_His hazel eyes popped open._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yeah," the businessman said with a sigh. He threaded his hand through his gelled hair and he murmured distractedly. "I have to take care of stuff in England—"_

_Kaoru sat up and stared in shock at Hikaru. "But that's on the other side of the world!" _

"_Yeah," he huffed. "I can't see my dear Kaoru…for a long…long time."_

"_Hikaru, are you really leaving?" he asked, pouting. Hikaru nodded, and just stared distantly out the window; his fingers tapped the sketches on his black table. "Can I come with you? I just finished with a book and—"_

"_No," he firmly said, his eyes snapping to the smaller figure on the pillow. Kaoru flinched at the tone, and only stared up weakly from his covers. "You're too weak and frail, Kaoru. You've been starving yourself, and if you faint during the plane ride, I won't know what to do. So, can you please—"_

"_Fine, fine!" he gave up, jumping out of his bed. "I'll do it! Jeez. God, Hikaru, you're so mean…I know your real intentions." Kaoru narrowed his eyes at his older brother. Hikaru's stern face lifted and a smile came onto his face. _

_The dreaded pink lingerie made another appearance. "So you'll wear it?" he asked hopefully. Hikaru flounced it to prove his point. Kaoru stared at it as if he was facing his worst fear and a small bead of sweat rolled down his forehead._

_Kaoru nodded stiffly, and glared at the enemy held in his beloved's hands. He shuffled slowly towards the outstretched hand that held the slim silk pink clothing. Kaoru took it into his hands, feeling the soft feel of the cloth. It was silk and drifted across his fingers lightly—_

_But he still hated it. Hikaru was staring at him with those expecting eyes and Kaoru stared at him in question._

"_Undress, my little homosexy brother."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru fired heatedly; his face burned bright red. It turned even redder when Hikaru just winked at him. He turned away from his watchful brother, not like it would make Hikaru stop staring._

_Slowly, his bony fingers were brought up to his button-up pajama. He slowly unbuttoned it, and he felt the cold air nip at his bare skin. Kaoru flung off the long-sleeve pajamas and rubbed his hands up and down his arms. _

_Hikaru, on the other hand, was watching with a devious smile. He could still identify his love bites that dotted on Kaoru's neck, and very much could see the dark purple bruising on his hips where his elastic pajama pants hung. He guessed he did do a lot of damage to his frail brother on their last love-making session. _

_Kaoru slipped on the pink silk dress; he shuddered at the cold material on his skin, and looked at himself. He really did fit into the dress; the nightwear top hung on his upper body snugly; the intricate patterns were woven across the front of his chest. The sleeves were a light pink and fit comfortably on his bony and slim arms. The rest of the dress flowed down and stopped before his knees…_

_The dress was pretty short…_

"_Take off your pants," Hikaru demanded, after a quick look-over._

"_Why?"_

"_It'll look better," he commented. "Trust me."_

_Kaoru slowly slipped the cloth pants off his legs, and suddenly felt chilled. Nothing covered his legs, and he felt cold. Hikaru was looking at his brothers back, and then noticed that his boxers showed—_

"_Take that thing off."_

_Kaoru whipped around and looked at him. "What thing?"_

_Hikaru pointed a pen tip at the dull pattern that was showing underneath. "That thing."_

"_What-No," Kaoru objected firmly. A small little piece of cloth was picked up by Hikaru's hand. Kaoru's eyes widened and he grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled down. God bless stretchy silk. "Hell no. I'm not taking my boxers off, and I'm CERTAINLY not going to wear that!"_

"_What's wrong with it? It's just a woman's underwear—"_

"_THAT'S WHY I'M NOT TAKING IT OFF!" Kaoru exploded. His face was covered with a deep dark red, and his grip on the fold tightened. He grumbled through gritted teeth, "I swear…wherever you get your wild and stupid fantasies…" _

_Hikaru was still smiling, and he was flinging the underwear around—_

'_Has he no shame?' _

"_Come on, Kaoru," he cooed seductively. Kaoru's eyes twitched as he stared into Hikaru's twinkling eyes. "This underwear isn't going to pull down your boxers and pull itself up your legs."_

_Kaoru gulped audibly, and shook his head stubbornly. "I'm not going to do it—"_

"_What are you so embarrassed about?" he teased, with a smirk tugging at his lips. Kaoru's face burned bright. "It's not going to hurt, besides…no one is here watching…except me. And I've seen you naked before—" He rolled his eyes. "—so what's the difference in seeing you in this?"_

"_Everything makes the difference, Hikaru. And this is cross-dressing, my sanity doesn't need to be encouraged to commit suicide. So if you would kindly remove that piece of woman's underwear from my sight, everything will be well," Kaoru hissed. Hikaru blinked, and sighed; he was defeated…or was he? _

_Hikaru turned around in his chair and withdrew his hand. "That's fine…I'll…just turn my sketches in…and get busted…and then go off to England for three weeks without ever seeing my little brother in all cross-dressing glory—"_

"_Give. Me. That," Kaoru hissed, snatching away the white cloth. Now, he was wondering what the hell he should do with this…weird piece of clothing. He could feel Hikaru smirking as he turned around slightly. Kaoru stomped away, saying, "I'm going to change in another room."_

_SLAM_

_Kaoru was now in his little secluded spot—the bathroom. He looked at the small white cloth in his hands and wondered how the hell it would fit on him. He had to try…_

_Taking a deep breath, Kaoru pulled off his long boxers, and shivered as he stepped into the very…small…small-_

"_Wow, it actually fits…" he commented, his eyebrows lifting in interest, as he walked around in circles to adjust to the strange clothing. Maybe he was…really skinny and bony that it fits on him. The silk dress brushed against his bare thighs and it felt cool and nice._

_Kaoru stared into the mirror, and watched himself sway his hips slightly—_

_He slapped his face with both hands._

_Goddammit, he was supposed to be dreadful of the situation, not swaying his hips like a girl—_

_BAM_

"_Hikaru," he said, once he opened the door to the bathroom. Hikaru turned around in his chair and smiled broadly at his cross-dressing brother. "This…is…preposterous…"_

"_Ooh, little Kaowu decided to use big, complicated words on me," he said in a fake scared voice. "Oh, I'm soo scaaarred."_

"_Shut up," he hissed, as he walked out from the bathroom. He didn't want to admit, but he liked the material that Hikaru used to sew together the lingerie. It slid like water on his skin, making the cloth seem nonexistent on his bruised surface. _

"_Looks nice," Hikaru commented, causing Kaoru to blink. "I like it. You can actually pull off being a girl, Kaoru. Be a girl!" Kaoru watched as Hikaru turned around in his armchair and his head disappeared underneath the desk._

_Once he popped up, he carried an ornament that was so forbidden that Hikaru was holding it with only two fingers—_

"_What the hell is that?" he asked; Kaoru's face started to drain of color as he stared in shock and horror of the piece of forbidden cloth in his brother's hands. Hikaru smiled a deadly smile, one that meant mischief. Kaoru was starting to wonder if he should shut up and do what Hikaru wished._

"_A brassiere of course," he replied, with a toothy grin. Kaoru glared at it with his hazel orbs in disgust. _

"_You mean a bra."_

"_Use its full name," Hikaru said, but he didn't seem like he cared. He shoved the bra into Kaoru's hands, and in result, Kaoru dropped it on the floor like it had electrified him. Hikaru raised an eyebrow in question._

"_I…don't want to. It's a bra for Kami's sake! You're being mean to me!" Kaoru exclaimed. He pouted at Hikaru afterwards, and his eyes began to water. "I don't want to cross-dress, I don't want you to go to England…I hate this stupid dress!"_

"_Fine, fine. I was just playing with you," Hikaru conceded in defeat, as he picked up the 'brassiere' from the floor. Hikaru chucked it into a box in a corner and stood up. Hikaru circled around his brother several times, his eyes taking in every inch of skin and cloth that was on Kaoru._

"_You're hardly a man; so dress up like a girl, and feel alive, instead of moping around with that…delicious skin of yours..." he said, a cocky smile on. Kaoru's eyes twitched as he flattened the dress against his body. _

"…_What the heck are you trying to imply?" the younger twin backfired, crossing his arms. Hikaru pushed himself onto his smaller brother, and felt his face heat up an incredible amount._

"_What I'm implying is that you should be a girl…"_

_Kaoru opened his mouth in protest, but was silenced gently when Hikaru's finger was placed on his lips. _

"_For my sake, okay?"_

* * *

It's been weeks. Weeks. _Weeks_!

Kaoru had nothing to do during the weeks; all he did was sit near the window sill and gaze out the glass…wondering what his brother was doing at England. And now, he knew that his brother was coming back to Japan, and Kaoru could not contain the excitement building in him.

Hikaru was coming back!

He glanced at the clock that was nailed in his messy writing room. It read: seven o' clock sharp pm. Hikaru wouldn't come back until ten at night.

Kaoru jumped off his perch on the window sill and ran to his room. Now, this author was really lazy, and it was rare to catch him running. Usually, he would drift about in random directions, taking a very long time to get to where he was going to.

But today…

Kaoru decided he would dress up for Hikaru's sake, and surprise him with something…

…_cute_.

The younger twin rummaged in the closet for a good ten minutes. He dug out suits, shirts, pants, boxers, tanks, but nothing was girly. He ran to the certain box where Hikaru had kept the silk dress for a while. By now, Kaoru was only in a pair of boxers, and frantically clawing in the box.

Kaoru was so excited that he was thinking of cross dressing for his dear brother. Finally, his hands came onto a female dress.

He pulled it out and stared at it for a great while.

And then his sanity came back and whacked him against the head screaming: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CROSS-DRESSING?

Why indeed? Kaoru was thinking about why he would do such a thing. He came to a conclusion that he just wanted to surprise Hikaru, and express his happiness to his elder brother. After all, he had always acted 'cold' to his twin.

Kaoru shrugged and grabbed the blue dress, slipping it over his slim figure; he zipped up the zipper at his back. He looked at a nearby mirror, and turned around slightly, looking at his figure.

Hikaru was right.

Kaoru did have a body of a woman…a flat-chested woman.

Kaoru wondered if he should grab a wig and put it on his head.

* * *

The younger male twin had transformed himself into a young, beautiful, flat-chested woman. He was still gaping in the mirror, unable to comprehend what he did with himself. His light-brown tresses grew more feathered and longer. He had replaced his glasses with contact lenses and it changed his eye color changed to a deep golden.

Kaoru's blue dress ended mid-shin, and he liked the deep rich color of it. He wore a half-cut white jacket over the rich blue cloth, and had in his hands a small bag.

He was totally a woman.

'Maybe, I should cross-dress a bit more. It's fun,' he thought, while putting on a light tint of pink lip gloss onto his lips. He capped the gloss and opened his mouth several times. Kaoru's eyebrow rose and he looked at the rectangular shape in his hand. 'Wow. What flavor is this?'

He had put make-up on to cover his pale complexion. Kaoru was just tempted to give color to his face.

The young Hitachiin glanced at the clock—

Perfect. It's nine-twenty, the time to leave. Kaoru was lucky that Hikaru left a lot of his designs at home; otherwise he wouldn't have anything to dress up in. The younger Hitachiin ran around looking for a pair of heels that would complete his outfit.

"Bingo!" he cried, as his hands landed on a pair of women's sandals. Kaoru slowly fished it out from underneath the couch and wondered why it was placed there. He shrugged and strapped the comfortable and snug heels onto his foot. Surprisingly, it fit on his feet.

He experimentally stood up, and found it hard to balance on his feet. Kaoru walked around for two minutes, before he got used to the height and to the new shoe wear. The airport was nearby, and he could catch the cab to make it in time to the airport.

* * *

Kaoru had arrived at the airport and was staring around. Slowly, he made his way into the main building and to the area where he was supposed to wait for Hikaru to come out. He got tired of standing and pacing that he approached the benches and sat.

He felt people stare at him, and when he looked around, he was appalled that men were staring at him and winked. Kaoru turned his gaze away from various men and glared at the floor. Maybe he shouldn't have dressed like a girl.

"**Flight 32 from England—"**

The word 'England' made Kaoru perk up to look at the area. He saw many people file out from the doors; they held many luggage or small bags with them. Kaoru didn't care; he was looking for Hikaru.

His face lit up when he saw Hikaru's familiar form emerge from the crowds. Kaoru immediately stood up with a smile on his face. He saw Hikaru tug out a cell phone; he was probably going to call someone to pick him up.

The businessman walked towards where Kaoru had seated, and without taking a look at his cross-dressing brother, he sat down and occupied himself with his cell phone. His younger brother was momentarily put off that he didn't recognize him. Kaoru had to remind himself that Hikaru wasn't supposed to recognize him.

Kaoru flattened his dress from wrinkles and proceeded to walk to him, before shadows blocked him. The cross-dresser blinked in surprise and stepped back slightly. A pair of men was standing in front of him, staring at Kaoru with a scary look in their eyes.

"Excuse us, miss, but would you like to eat?" one proposed. Kaoru simpered, and stepped back more.

"U-Uhm, no thank you," he murmured quietly, hoping that he sounded girly enough. It seems like the two people bought his demeanor, and they cast dirty glances at each other with toothy grins. "I have to meet someone—"

"Ignore your boyfriend and come with us—" The other man grabbed his arm, and held a bit too rough that Kaoru yelped. He tried to twist and yank his arm away from the stranger a strong grip on him. His heels caused his downfall, and Kaoru fell down onto the ground, rubbing his sore arm.

'Damn men…I feel sorry for women now…'

"Excuse me, but…if she doesn't want to go, please leave," a voice intervened. Kaoru popped open an eye and glanced up at the owner of the familiar voice. His hopes lit up when he realized that it was his brother.

Hikaru's intimidating gaze mad the two men stalk away, and he sighed tiredly, running a hand through his gelled hair. His icy gaze turned to Kaoru and it turned a bit softer, but still kept a cold front. "Miss, are you okay?"

'Miss?'

Kaoru nodded, as he helped himself up onto his feet. He brushed his dress free of the dust, and he turned to Hikaru. "Hey—"

"Hmm?" Hikaru's look was now on Kaoru, and he raised his eyebrows at him. Kaoru smiled, as he steadied himself on the heels.

"Thanks, Hikaru."

There was a frozen atmosphere, and Hikaru's eyes grew wide.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

Hikaru blinked, and massaged his temples with his index fingers. "My little…brother…became a woman…"

Kaoru shrugged and brightly smiled, while lacing his arms around his brother. "Somewhat…"

The elder twin shook his head, and took Kaoru's hand, leading him out of the airport. During the walk, Kaoru took Hikaru's arm and nuzzled into it, smelling his minty scent. He murmured into Hikaru's jacket. "Missed you a lot, Hikaru."

His brother responded with a small smile. "Same here…"

* * *

"So," Hikaru started, as they were in their room. They were in the safety of their home and room, and Hikaru had dumped his bags outside in the living room. Now, it was just Kaoru and him alone in the room.

"What made you cross-dress?"

"I…wanted something for my dear brother," Kaoru said enthusiastically. Kaoru took off the extra hair and flung his white jacket aside. The younger twin traveled around the room, dropping his ornaments around. After placing the clips back into a box, he turned around. His dress flared up, making Hikaru's attention attract to the bare thighs underneath the deep blue.

"Hmm," Hikaru hummed, as he slowly stalked up to his brother. Kaoru raised his eyebrows in question, as he sat onto the bed, kicking off his sandals. "Maybe you should be a bit more…careful…when you do."

Kaoru blinked as he watched Hikaru's eyes trace his body. He squirmed uncomfortably underneath the gaze, but had to ask, "What do you mean…careful?"

The next thing he saw was Hikaru looking down at him. His back was against was the blankets of their bed, and he was completely clueless. "What the—" Kaoru's eyes widened as he felt the dress push up his legs. He grabbed the hem and pulled it over his legs again. Kaoru scrambled backwards until the headboard stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hikaru trapped him and smiled deviously, as a hand caressed his face gently. "You're so beautiful, you know…my little homosexy brother. The dress really fits, and it's just so goddamn attractive." Kaoru's face became a bright shade of pink. "I'm glad I have you all to myself."

"Hikaru," Kaoru whined as he tried to kick away from his older brother. "Aren't you tired? You've been sitting in that plane for a long time—" A hand found its way to the frail and flimsy underwear he was wearing. Kaoru shivered as fingers pressed itself against his length, and grasped it. "Hikaru! No serious, get off me—"

A sloppy kiss was forced onto Kaoru's lips, and Hikaru's fingers pulled the cloth down. Kaoru wasn't aware that the article of women's wear slid off easily; Hikaru mentally noted that he should make Kaoru wear more women clothes.

Kaoru fell into the kiss, as Hikaru took his time peeling of his own clothes. Oxygen called, breaking them apart. Kaoru was breathless and he stared at Hikaru with wide dark golden eyes. Hikaru licked his lips slowly and predatorily. A smirk came on his face, as their foreheads touched for a moment. "What was that? Vanilla?"

"Why?" Kaoru asked, his eyes lidded slightly. A small grin came on his face. "Like it?" Hikaru's tongue traced Kaoru's lush and pink lips, tasting the flavor. He came closer and their noses brushed briefly; his tongue delved into Kaoru's mouth for a while, before pulling out.

"It's delicious," he commented. Hikaru's mouth dove to ravish Kaoru's fair neck, and he took his sweet time licking and biting harshly at Kaoru's skin as if he was hungry. He sucked on a piece of skin, and bit it gently, leaving his teeth imprinted on it. "I want to eat you."

"You can't eat me, or else you'll be a cannibal," Kaoru joked, but his sentence was cut off with a small mewl. Hikaru's tongue was wet and warm, as he tasted every inch of Kaoru's collarbone to his skin. "Hika_ru_, you're going to exhaust yourself—"

The older twin pulled himself up and kissed Kaoru gently on his lips. He pulled away and smirked at his sibling. "I'm sorry, but I can't sleep if I'm just this…aroused."

"Then, I shouldn't have done this," the younger one backfired, as Hikaru's fingers made its way to his back. The small zipper was pulled down, and Hikaru kissed Kaoru on his forehead. "I could have met you in my usual dorky self."

"I'd still bring myself on you, and you're not dorky," Hikaru assured. With a quick tug the dress was pulled off Kaoru's body; he was completely exposed, his orbs widened, and he brought his legs up to cover his lower region—

"What happened to my underwear?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and tried to pry apart Kaoru's clenched legs. "Come on, Kaoru…your underwear hopped off ten minutes ago," he said in a soothing tone, as he successfully seated himself between his brother's legs. His hands kept Kaoru's thighs from closing, but he kept squirming.

"Hikaru, I'm still sore," Kaoru complained, as Hikaru's head lowered to his chest. Hikaru mumbled something inaudible against his bare skin. "And it hurts-Ow!"

Hikaru laid his head on Kaoru's chest and looked up at his pained expression. "Did I hurt you?"

"H-H-Hip, you i-idiot," he stammered out through gritted teeth. Hikaru glanced at where his hand was firmly placed, and it was on the bruising. Once he removed his hand, a foot shoved at his chest, pushing him off roughly.

"Hikaru, I have bruises, and I'd appreciate if you stop touching me for a while," he grumbled, as he pulled the covers over his naked body. The author tried to scramble away, but a firm set of arms wrapped around his upper torso pulling him close. Kaoru felt his back meet the cloth covered chest of his older brother.

"So?"

"Hikaru," he whined, while trying to claw away. "You're going to give me more bruises, and these aren't even healed yet! And you should be tired, I'm tired. All I want to do is snuggle comfortably in bed without any pain in my lower region, and you're not helping—"

"Well, very soon, we'll go to sleep. But not now," he whispered into Kaoru's ear. The younger one struggled in his arms, kicking under his sheets.

"This is rape! _RAPE_! You're gonna rape me!"

"Kaoru, you're not making sense…" the older twin murmured as he pinned the struggling Kaoru to the bed. The younger twin lay on his stomach, as his arms were pressed down in front of him. He still didn't cease to kick and yell, for that matter—

"My brother's raping me! Help—!"

"I'm not raping you," he continued calmly, as he straddled the back of Kaoru's thighs. He had tied his brother's hands together with his tie that he had yanked off, and was now slipping the rest of his clothes off. "You're just moving a lot." He flung his pants away and shirt away.

"Hikaru, last warning, get off—" His sentence was cut off with a sharp intake of breath as two slick fingers slipped into his raw opening, it still ached from the relentless pounds that he had weeks before. Kaoru slammed his face into the bed sheets and groaned into it. His tied hands tightened around the sheets, crumpling it in his fist. "It's sore," he hissed.

He felt the fingers press and glide against the walls, and Kaoru's breathing became heavier. "Hikaru!" he cried, as his brother's fingernails gingerly raked against the sensitive and raw inside.

"It'll be better soon."

"Blah," Kaoru grumbled into a pillow. He was being stretched very roughly; Hikaru must have been impatient, and he was tempted to scream into the sheets. Three fingers entered and pumped in and out in a very slow and aching pace. He didn't enjoy it nor appreciate it. Soon, the fingers left and Hikaru's tip grazed over the opening. Kaoru tensed up, and his twin stroked Kaoru's side to coax him.

He whispered lowly into his ear, "It's okay, Kaoru…just relax…" Kaoru inhaled and exhaled, and when he relaxed slightly, Hikaru shoved himself in. His brother responded with a cry, and he yelped, "It hurts!"

"Shh, don't worry," Hikaru said as he ran the back of his hands down Kaoru's back. "It'll be over very soon…"

"I'm never going to wear that stupid little dress—" he ended in a squeak, as Hikaru rocked back and forth in a few thrusts. He paused momentarily, and looked at his brother who was laying in front of him. Kaoru whined when his brother's grip on his hips tightened.

"Life is better when you do," Hikaru answered, as he pulled out and pushed in. Kaoru made a small grunt in the back of his throat, as he used his tied hands to prop himself up. Hikaru bit his lip from moaning as his little brother sat on his lap, resting his weight on it. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Stopping you," Kaoru grunted, as he refused to move his weight from his lap. Hikaru's eye twitched and he shoved Kaoru forward roughly, until his face dove into the pillows and hit against the headboard.

"Like hell I would."

Hikaru took up his position again and started to pound into his brother; heat started to form at Kaoru stomach, and his skin turned flush red. Hikaru's name started to leak from his parted lips, and he was gasping for breath.

"Hika_ru_, s-stop!" Kaoru's heart stopped, as a sensitive spot was hit, and he groaned loudly, "Oh fuck. _Hikaru_."

Hearing his name called out exotically in an erratic breath, made Hikaru's skin tingle with excitement. He slammed deep into Kaoru and he gasped loudly, his stomach clenching tightly. His eyes blurred as he felt his climax, white blotting his mind. And he _liked_ it. God, he's never going to turn his brother on, _ever again_.

A few more pumps and thrusts, Hikaru groaned and released inside of his small brother; Kaoru's warmth spilled out onto their bed sheets. The older twin collapsed tiredly on top of his sticky brother, and lazily pulled out.

He lay down next to his twin, and heavy breathing filled the atmosphere for a good while. Hikaru smiled cheekily at his brother who was flushed red. "I liked that, didn't you?"

"It's rape, Hikaru," the other murmured in defense, as he rolled onto his back. Kaoru made a face as he felt the sheets stick to his back. "You raped me. How could you?"

"But you liked it," he said with a wink. Kaoru turned red and faced away from him. "Aw, don't deny, my cute little, wittle brother…"

"I'm not going to dress up ever again!" the younger twin whined, as he covered his face with his hands. Hikaru laughed and peeled Kaoru's hands away from his face. He propped himself up with his elbow.

"Dress up, it's more fun that way," Hikaru said with a smirk. Kaoru turned away and he reached over to grab the blue dress. He pulled it close to them and took it into his hands. "Maybe I should take you to my office to show you off."

"…rapist."

"Kaoru, it's not rape," Hikaru objected, and he brushed Kaoru's bangs from his eyes. "And I told you, you enjoyed it."

"…Maybe…" Kaoru sighed. He bundled the dress and tossed it off the bed. "I'm not going to wear that stupid dress again."

"It's okay," he said, with a smirk. The older twin pulled Kaoru up and kissed him gently on the lips. "I have tons of other dresses for you to try on." Kaoru groaned in protest and covered his face tiredly. "I know which ones you'll look cutest in."

"Ugh, Hikaru go to sleep…"

"Maybe I should make you get in a bikini next time. And then—"

"There will be no next time," Kaoru mumbled breathlessly. "It's surprising how you can keep talking after all that."

"And please do wear that lip gloss again."

"…Like hell I will…"


End file.
